1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparel, and more particularly, to accessory devices for footwear having shoelaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050125972 A1, published on Jun. 16, 2005 to Gibson for a lace-trapping device. However, it differs from the present invention because Gibson teaches a lace-trapping device that comprises a strip of material that has a closure means. It is either attachable to the laces of a piece of footwear or built into the footwear at a point well below the top of the laces where they are tied so the device does not interfere with tying the laces. It is capable of closing over the lace ends after the laces are tied. Laces are threaded through a hole in the flexible material and then through the footwear eyelets at the low point of the laces. Hook and loop fasteners on overlapping strips, or flexible interlocking tensioned arms, two overlapping parts of a tension ring with mating teeth, or a pronged snap fastener secure the device to lock in the tied ends of the lacing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020083620 A1, published on Jul. 4, 2002 to Tsujino for a shoelace cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Tsujino teaches a shoelace cover for use with an athletic shoe for covering the shoelaces to prevent the loosening or untying of a tied shoelace bow, particularly applicable to wrestling shoes wherein the physical contact between wrestlers often causes the wrestling shoes to become untied. The shoelace cover generally includes a length of material with ends that can be interconnected to form an adjustable cuff for extending about one's ankle. A front portion includes apertures for shoelaces to extend through the cover. Preferably, the shoelaces extend from the shoe to pass through the apertures of the cover and then back to the shoe to secure the cover to the shoe. The front portion includes a pocket on a backside. The shoelaces can be tied into a shoelace bow, tucked into the pocket, and the ends of the cuff can be secured about one's ankle to retain the shoelace within the pocket under the cover.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,724 B1 issued to Perrler on Nov. 4, 2008 for a lace securing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Perrler teaches a lace gripper having an upper body and a lower body that may be joined together whereby a tied lace is secured between the two bodies. Preferable the upper body is designed to receive inserts, keys, charms, lights, recording devices, alarm and locating audible signals and locating devices, to allow the user to customize the lace gripper to their personal preference. The lace gripper can additionally be utilized to maintain a memo and would be secured to an object of daily use, such as a key ring or purse. Artwork for an image for the insert can be created by using software with a preset outline of the insert. Such software can be provided in softcopy or accessible via the Internet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,242 B1 issued to Perrler on Jul. 29, 2008 for lace securing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Perrler teaches a lace gripper comprising an upper body and a lower body that may be joined together whereby a tied lace is secured between the two bodies. Preferable the upper body is designed to receive inserts, charms, lights, recording devices, alarm and locating audible signals and locating devices, to allow the user to customize the lace gripper to their personal preference. The lace gripper can additionally be utilized to maintain a memo and would be secured to an object of daily use, such as a key ring or purse.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,347 B2, issued to Tobias on Jul. 3, 2007 for plush toy for mounting on a shoe. However, it differs from the present invention because Tobias teaches a plush toy and methods for associating the plush toy with a shoe having at least one shoe strap with hooks and loops on an interior surface of the shoe strap. To associate the plush toy with the shoe, the shoe strap is threaded through an entrance and an exit of the plush toy. Next, hooks and loops of the shoe strap are engaged to attach the plush toy to the shoe. If there is a second shoe strap, the second shoe strap is threaded through a second entrance and a second exit of the plush toy to attach the plush toy to the shoe.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,649 B1, issued to Tobias on Apr. 15, 2003 for plush toy for mounting on a shoe. However, it differs from the present invention because Tobias teaches a plush toy capable of being detachably mounted on a shoe having a shoelace. The plush toy comprises a body having top and bottom sides and front and back ends and at least one mechanism for detachably mounting the body on the shoe without unlacing the shoelace. Preferably the body comprises at least one hole extending through the body for insertion of a shoelace. A young child can easily and quickly decorate his shoe with the plush toy.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,616 B2, issued to Hull on Oct. 10, 2006 for footwear and other foot-receiving devices including a removable closure system cover member. However, it differs from the present invention because Hull teaches foot-receiving devices, such as athletic or other footwear, that may be modified to provide different aesthetic looks. Such foot-receiving devices may include: a housing member at least partially defining a foot-receiving chamber; a closure system for at least partially holding the foot in the chamber; a tongue member located between at least a portion of the closure system and the foot, the tongue member including a first engagement element; and a cover member for at least partially covering the closure system, the cover member including a second engagement element that engages with the first engagement element to removably engage the cover member with the tongue member. The user can freely engage or disengage the cover member to change the aesthetic appearance of the device, e.g., depending on personal preference.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,323 B2, issued to Tsujino, et al. on Aug. 5, 2003 for shoelace cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Tsujino, et al. teaches a shoelace cover for use with an athletic shoe for covering the shoelaces to prevent the loosening or untying of a tied shoelace bow, particularly applicable to wrestling shoes wherein the physical contact between wrestlers often causes the wrestling shoes to become untied. The shoelace cover generally includes a length of material with ends that can be interconnected to form an adjustable cuff for extending about one's ankle. A front portion includes apertures for shoelaces to extend through the cover. Preferably, the shoelaces extend from the shoe to pass through the apertures of the cover and then back to the shoe to secure the cover to the shoe. The front portion includes a pocket on a backside. The shoelaces can be tied into a shoelace bow, tucked into the pocket, and the ends of the cuff can be secured about one's ankle to retain the shoelace within the pocket under the cover.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,483 B1, issued to Polk on Jun. 22, 1999 for shoelace and tied knot-securing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Polk teaches a shoelace securing device in the form of an elongated strip of material with enlarged circular end portions that overlap upon assembly to cover the knot of a user's shoelaces. A rear side of the strip is completely covered with hook material to aid in gripping both the knot and adjacent shoelace material. The front surface has a loop patch at one end, the remainder of the front surface carrying an artistic design, other indicia, or logo. In one embodiment, the device includes two connectable, foldable strips of material. In each embodiment, a smooth surface is presented that can carry artwork, a slogan, words, a logo, or the like.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,220 B1, issued to Erny, et al. on Jan. 12, 1999 for a strap logo. However, it differs from the present invention because Erny, et al. teaches a strap logo for a user to apply to the strap of a bag, cap, to shoestrings, or other articles having a linearly extended member comprises a logo face rotably attached to arms which encircle the strap and are, in turn, attached to each other by complementary hook and loop fastening means. As constructed, the strap logo may be temporarily attached to a variety of straps and removed at the user's option.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,500 B1, issued to Illingworth on Jul. 14, 1998 for a knot-securing device. However, it differs from the present invention because Illingworth teaches a knot securing device of particular benefit in securing shoelace knots made from a flexible material with a region having hook elements, a region having loop elements and a pair of apertures in the flexible material for allowing the open ends of a shoelace to pass through from one surface of the material to the opposite surface of the material, wherein the shoelace is then tied in a knot and the regions with the hook and loop elements are brought into contact to form a secure, but releasable, lock around the knot.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,517 B1, issued to Gourley on Sep. 30, 1997 for Shoe lace safety guard. However, it differs from the present invention because Gourley teaches a device to cover and retain shoelaces to prevent inadvertent snagging or other interference with the laces when wearing shoes. An inner fastener element is attached by a tab to the shoelace at the furthest lace away from the point at which the laces are tied. The shoelaces are then tied by a bow over the inner fastener element. An outer fastener element attached at a fold is then folded over onto the inner fastener element and retained by a hook and loop material to cover and retain the laces. The outer fastener element may have hook and loop material to allow attachment of emblems, reflectors and other objects.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,342 B2, issued to D'Andrade, et al. on Jul. 22, 1997 for a decorative device for attachment to and securing of shoelaces. However, it differs from the present invention because D'Andrade, et al. teaches a device for securing shoelaces includes a base, a cover and an attachment mechanism for hingedly connecting the base and cover. The base has at least a bottom, a front and a back. The bottom has side cutouts adapted to allow a shoelace to pass therethrough. A pair of opposing slits extends from the side cutouts towards the center, but do not overlap. The opposing slits are formed so that the shoelace may pass easily from the side cutouts to the opposing slits. Each slit is sized and shaped such that it frictionally engages the shoelaces when they are pulled through it. In a further embodiment, it has a support structure, which can be attached to the footwear and then coupled with the base. In this embodiment, the base and support have complementary attachment mechanisms.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,477 B1, issued to Mathis, et al. on Oct. 22, 1996 for a removable shoelace cover for a shoe. However, it differs from the present invention because Mathis, et al. teaches a shoelace cover incorporating an interchangeable fashion panel for covering the shoelaces of a gym shoe. The shoelace cover is secured to the shoe by a number of straps threaded through slots in the shoelace cover. A strap secured to each side of the gym shoe includes a loop and hook material such that the straps can be disengaged and the shoelace cover can be drawn back to expose the shoelaces of the shoe. The fashion panel is attached to the shoelace cover by a loop and hook material such that at the whim of the shoe wearer, the fashion panel can be replaced by other fashion panels to convey a fashion statement.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,293 B1, issued to Blum on Nov. 19, 1985 for a reusable-tying device. However, it differs from the present invention because Blum teaches an improvement for tying devices, which can be secured to laces particularly on shoes for holding the shoelace knot in place. The device disclosed employs a mechanism for securing a portion of the device to the shoe and enabling the device to be reused for securing a knot in place each and every time the laces are tied. It also incorporates elastic or semi-rigid means for engaging the shoelace knot from opposed sides to impede the knot from becoming untied while simultaneously exposing the knot for view and maintaining the normal appearance of the bow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,198 B1, issued to Meier on Oct. 21, 1969 for a shoe tie retainer. However, it differs from the present invention because Meier teaches an enclosure adapted to be attached to a shoe in such a manner so that the tie of the shoe can be locked within the enclosure. The enclosure is formed of two halves, which are hingeably attached to one another and is provided with a hidden latching means, which requires the use of a thin object such as a coin to be unlocked.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,526 B1, issued to Simpson on Mar. 17, 1959 for a shoelace clasp. However, it differs from the present invention because Simpson teaches a clasp for shoe lace including a first member with front and rear faces, a pair of space ears projecting therefrom and a spring plate intermediate the ears. A second member pivots at one end to the first member at the base of the ears. The edge of the end engages the front face of the spring plate to urge the clasp to open or closed position with the second member substantially contacting the rear face of the first member. The outer portions of the ears engage and move a lace along the second member and clamp it thereagainst upon relative pivotal movement of the members to closed position of the clasp.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,724 B1, issued to Chadwick on Jul. 11, 1916 for a shoestring retainer. However, it differs from the present invention because Chadwick teaches a shoestring retainer including member adapted to be pushed under a shoe string bow, a resilient plate secured thereto at one edge and adapted to fly back therefrom by its own resiliency and having a projection for engaging under the edge of the member, and a lever for forcing the projection back and releasing the resilient plate.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.